Excalibur
by Saerwen07
Summary: Three-shot that really has nothing to do with BBC's Merlin. Pretty much AU. THIS IS NOT BBC COMPLIANT. Any name/character/plot changes come from different versions of Arthurian legend!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: While this really doesn't fit with the BBC Merlin storyline, I'm still claiming that I don't own anything but my own made up plot.

The woman emerged from the Lake engulfed in a blinding white light. Her dark raven hair flowed to her waist in light waves and, if you looked closely, silver strands could be seen threaded through the locks. Draped in a deep blue that moved like the water in which she dwelled, the Lady drew closer to the shore.

When her eyes fixed upon his ,the breathe he'd been holding was suddenly forced from his body in a rush. When she spoke, it sounded as if an ethereal echo followed her every word.

"I know why you have come here, but I'm sorry. I no longer have what it is you seek."

"How can you know why I have come?" he asked. "How is it you know what I seek?"

She laughed a light, tinkling laugh at his words.

"Magic works in many ways, Merlin. Something you will learn one day."

Merlin gave the Lady a look of frustration, but proceeded to question her further. "Where is it, Lady?"

Her joyful expression turned to one of deep regret when she replied, "Not even the Lake is completely protected from evil magic, young one. She forced it from the depths many days ago."

"Morgan," Merlin hissed through gritted teeth. "Where is she? How can I get the sword back?"

"Morgan le Fey dwells in the Forest of Dread. How you choose to retrieve the blade I leave up to you." And with those words, the Lady returned to the depths of the Lake.

With a fierce look of determination upon his young features, Merlin set out to find the witch, Morgan le Fey, in the darkest reaches of the Forest of Dread. To retrieve that which was stolen would prove most dangerous, indeed. But to not would be fatal for Camelot. Arthur would need every advantage at his disposal in the many years to come. His knights, magic, and his Love will not be enough to keep him safe. No, he needed one final defense against what was coming. Arthur needed the one weapon that could defeat even the deadliest of creatures. The weapon forged in the ways of the Old Religion.

Excalibur.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so I added another chapter to what was once a one-shot. It's very poorly edited as I have to get to class like... 5 minutes ago, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Arthurian legend. I don't think anyone really does, but any little thing that might be seen as stolen is. Not. Mine.

* * *

><p>Multicolored leaves fell from the towering oaks all around the forest. The already bare branches reached out with spindly fingers to grasp and hair and cloth. The tranquility of the forest went unnoticed by the two sorcerers circling each other in a clearing.<p>

"I've traveled a long way for that sword, Morgan," the young man said. "I'm not leaving here until you return it to me. It wasn't created for you."

"Are you really so foolish as to believe I would hand over the sword that is destined to kill my son?" Morgan sneered. "Excalibur will go to Mordred. He will destroy your beloved King Arthur and claim his rightful place on the throne of Camelot."

Merlin and the witch continued to move around the clearing. Neither drawing any nearer nor backing away from the other. Gazes locked on one another trying to see if one would make a potentially fatal mistake.

"Your vendetta against Arthur will be your ruin Morgan," Merlin said to her. "We were all friends once. I know Uther lied to you, but it's in the past and it's not Arthur's fault. You need to let this go before it kills you!"

"I had every right to know who my real father was!" Morgan screeched. "It's as much Arthur's fault as Uther's since he claimed the crown that belonged to me." Morgan's walk took on a more animalistic character. It was almost catlike. As if she was waiting to pounce.

"There is nothing you can say that will change me Merlin. I have gained more power that you can even imagine. And one day, old friend… that power will place Mordred upon the throne of Camelot."

"I don't want to hurt you Morgan. But if you continue down this path you won't leave me any other choice."

Morgana let out a chilling laugh at his words. "That's just one more difference between us Merlin," Morgan smirked, as the sky grew darker. "I most definitely want to hurt you."

Just as the lighting came down where Merlin stood, the young sorcerer threw himself out of the way to dodge the strike.

Regaining his footing, Merlin hurled a gust of wind toward Morgan, knocking her into a nearby tree. But Excalibur remained firmly within her grasp.

The wind was blowing harder than ever, ripping the remaining leaves from their branches as each sorcerer sought to outwit the other.

With a final yell, Merlin threw another gust of wind at the witch and this time her head hit a stone when she hit the ground.

While she was still dazed from the blow to her head, Merlin stumbled toward her limp form and forced the blade from her hands. As he turned away from her to leave the woods, he heard her call his name.

"You're not going to kill me Merlin?"

"Not today," he replied with his back to her.

"It would save you from some trouble in the future. It would be easier to kill me now and save everyone."

"That's just one more difference between us Morgan," He called back. "I cannot take a life as easily as you have learned to do."

As Morgan watched her former friend walk away from her without turning back, she let a single tear roll down her cheek before violently wiping it away.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Review it?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hello, it's your friendly neighborhood author here, continuing to add to a story she thought was completed! This WILL BE the last update for Excalibur, since it kind of deals with Arthur's ultimate fate and all.

Just a heads up, this is _not_ BBC compliant people! I took bits of different versions of the King Arthur tales and wove them together to make this, so if something seems off, or you don't recognize it, I probably borrowed the idea from another version of the tale!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any characters you may recognize, or anything else belonging to the Arthur legends. Just the unique-ish plot is mine!

* * *

><p>The harsh sounds of battle could be heard for miles around the field. The clang of swords, the sound of horses hooves galloping across the fields, and above all, the cries of men who were losing their lives every minute. This was a battle that would be remembered for all time.<p>

Knights fighting for the love and loyalty they had for their King, and an army dressed in black fighting for the vengeance of their master. Both sides clashed with an almighty roar when the fight broke out, and neither side showed signs of relenting.

King Arthur, blood drenched and taking a moments respite from cutting down his latest enemy, removed his helmet to breathe the air. Though tainted with the scent of blood and sweat, it was the first good breath he'd had in hours. Upon standing a moment later he saw a flash of black disappear into the woods bordering the field. Leaving his helmet behind, Arthur took up his sword Excalibur, and followed the figure into the forest.

Just under a hundred yards into the woods, the trees parted, opening into a small clearing. Within that clearing stood a single soldier. His armor was black as night, as was his hair. He stood regally, breathing in the clean air the forest offered, listening to the sound of bloodshed beyond the trees.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he called back to Arthur. "The sound of men hacking each other to pieces. The sound of war." He turned to face the King, a smirk evident on his pointed features, his deep green eyes filled with mirth.

"This war is useless, Mordred," Arthur replied. "There's no need for more of my men, or yours, to die."

"There is every need. Father." Mordred spat back at the man who was responsible for his life. "Your precious wizard killed my mother, your half-sister. This is my revenge, and I will not stop until I have destroyed Camelot!"

Mordred began to walk the edge of the clearing, his anger beginning to get the best of him. Arthur, wanting to keep his distance to try and reason with the young man, began to trace the boundaries himself.

"Morgan's death was not Merlin's fault. He did not mean to cause her any mortal harm."

"That's a lie!" Mordred cried, the grip on his sword becoming tighter in his rage. "Merlin hated my mother, she was his greatest enemy. He's always wanted her dead, and now he has gotten his wish. And soon I shall make hers come true."

Arthur was finally beginning to see there was no reasoning with the man. He had tried, and failed, with Morgan when he'd all but begged her to give up her mission to destroy his kingdom. To let go of the crimes his father committed and let Camelot live in peace. That had all been for naught. Now he could see the same, unyielding hatred she held, reflected in the eyes of her son. There was no ending this brutal war until one of them was lying dead in this clearing.

"I can't let you destroy this land, Mordred." Arthur said to the knight, stopping in his path around the clearing. "If it's a fight you want, it is a fight you shall get."

Arthur held Excalibur before him, preparing for Mordred to strike at him. With a fierce battle cry, the black knight lunged across the field, his sword coming down against the steel of Excalibur. Arthur spun his arm, forcing Mordred back and causing the enchanted blade to sing.

The two circled each other for mere moments before both went in to attack. Swords clashing, breath heaving, neither man was willing to back down from this fight. One man fighting for the love of his country, the other for revenge.

The battle went on, Arthur and Mordred were locked in a fight in which they were too equally matched, until Mordred slipped and Arthur managed to inflict a deep wound on Mordred's right arm.

His sword arm now injured, Mordred had no choice but to strike harder than before. His swings where heavy, and were beginning to take their toll on the already tired King.

Their swords locked together after a Mordred's latest attempt to disarm this opponent, and Arthur made one last effort to reason with him.

"Please Mordred." He began. "End this war, you can have land, gold, whatever you want. Just end this." Sweat was dripping down his face and under his armor with the exertion the fight had required.

"There is only one thing I want from you." Mordred replied, the venom dripping from his voice. "I want you, and your pet wizard Merlin's lives, in exchange for my mother's." With those words, Mordred drew the dagger he had tucked in his belt, and pierced the weak links in Arthur's armor, rendering his sword arm unusable.

Falling to the ground, Arthur looked up at the dark haired man from his knees. Green eyes met blue and, with out hesitation, Mordred forced the point of his sword through Arthur's stomach.

"Go to hell. _King_ Arthur." Were Mordred's final words as he walked away, victorious.

Hearing his named being called from behind him, Mordred turned around one final time to hear Arthur's last words.

He felt a pain, then looked down to see a sword protruding from his chest. He looked at the dying King before him in disbelief, before collapsing to the ground, dying in a pool of his own blood.

With every bit of remaining strength he had, Arthur had managed to pick up Excalibur, and send it singing through the air towards his enemy. Watching him quickly die, before finally succumbing to the darkness pulling at him.

It was some hours later, when the battle finally ended in a Camelot victory, that Merlin came across his King in the clearing. He shed few tears at the death of his dearest friend, but he knew Arthur would have wanted his first priority be to see Camelot protected.

Mordred was placed upon a funeral pyre and left to burn in the clearing in which he died.

Arthur was placed in a tomb within the walls of Camelot, and a statue of him was erected in the main square in the town, where his subjects could pay their respects.

The sword Excalibur was never seen again. It was meant to be wielded by Arthur, and Arthur alone. And so Merlin returned the blade to the Lady of the Lake, to be protected by her in the depths of her enchanted home, until the end of time.

Love it? Hate it? Review it!


End file.
